


what you are waiting to say

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Kagune Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some smut for Tokyo Ghoul Femslash Week Day 4 (Touch).</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you are waiting to say

Touka leaned in the doorway of her bedroom and eyed Rize, who lounged on the couch. Since Yomo had rescued her from Kanou’s lab, Rize had been living and recuperating in Touka’s apartment. It was far from ideal. 

At that moment, Touka was waiting for Rize to notice her. She didn’t want to deliver the standard we need to talk. 

“Are you just going to stand there and watch me or are you going to say what you are waiting to say?” Rize asked with a smile. She tucked her bookmark into her book and set it neatly in her lap. She wore a skirt and blouse that Touka had purchased for her when she was still unable to leave the apartment. Touka normally would have tossed her some of her own clothes to wear, but Rize was considerably taller and even Touka’s sweatpants wouldn’t have fit. 

“You’re getting stronger,” Touka began. She remained in the doorway of her bedroom. 

“I know,” Rize said with a smirk.

“As long as you live with me, you won’t hunt for yourself,” Touka continued. Rize’s smile fell, but she kept her bright gaze fixed on Touka. “I know you left the apartment two nights ago.” Touka was a light sleeper. Though Rize slept on the couch and Touka in her bedroom, Touka had heard the door opening and closing at night. 

“I expected you would hear me,” Rize countered. Touka’s irritation grew. Her younger self would have been on the brink of an emotional explosion, but Touka had since learned to control her temper better. That didn’t mean that Rize’s smooth, calm words didn’t bother her. 

“Where did you go?” Touka demanded.

“For a walk,” Rize replied. Touka genuinely couldn’t tell whether Rize was telling the truth. One of the most irritating things about Rize was that everything that came out of her mouth sounded like a lie. 

Touka took a step forward. “You need to listen to me,” she insisted. “You have plenty of food here. There’s no reason for you to hunt. And if you hunt, you aren’t welcome here, or in RE, anymore.” 

Rize smiled and Touka bristled. “Don’t get so upset, Touka. Even if I were hunting, what would be the problem? I’ve never left witnesses.”

“The problem,” Touka hissed, “is that you put everyone at RE in danger. And you put yourself in danger, since I know it’s hard for you to understand when it’s not all about you.” 

Rize’s smile widened. In a second, she was on her feet, her blue skirt swishing at her knees. She stood much taller than Touka, and tipped her chin down to speak to her. There was something about the gesture that made Touka shiver with annoyance. 

“Oh, Touka,” Rize sighed. “I should be offended that you have so little faith in my cleanup skills.” She took a step closer to Touka, and Touka refused to flinch. “But I’ll have you know that I’m not hunting. I eat what you give me, and that’s it.”

Touka’s anger should have diffused, but instead she remained keyed-up and annoyed. She realized, then, that she wanted a fight. After weeks of irritation with Rize occupying her space, she was itching to get into an argument, to finally let out her anger. Rize’s presence made her feel constantly on-edge, constantly waiting for something to happen, though Touka wasn’t exactly sure what she was waiting for. 

“Okay,” Touka grudgingly conceded. There was a time when she would have drawn out the fight for its own sake, but now she knew a little better how to end a battle.

Rather than back down, Rize tilted her head to the side. 

“Do you want something else from me?” she asked. She took another step closer to Touka, closing the gap between them so they stood close together. The way she said it sounded like an invitation. 

Touka didn’t say anything. She watched Rize warily. Rize’s eyes traveled down her body, lingering at her chest, and back up to her lips. Her gaze spelled an invitation.

Holy shit, Touka thought, and then Rize’s lips were on hers. 

Oh. So that’s what she had been waiting for. 

Rize broke the kiss, but she didn’t have time to lean back before Touka caught her and pulled her back in for another kiss. Rize made a small noise of surprise at the sudden gesture and Touka grinned into their kiss. Rize retaliated by guiding Touka back from the doorway and into her bedroom. She nestled her mouth against Touka’s throat and Touka struggled to regulate her breathing. She didn't want to show Rize how excited she was by the warmth of Rize's lips as she kissed the soft, vulnerable skin over Touka's pulse. Touka knew they could just as easily been fighting as kissing, and the danger of Rize's teeth that close to her blood stirred excitement in her stomach.  
Rize parted her lips and took Touka's skin between her teeth. She nipped carefully at first and then more adamantly, biting hard enough to raise a bruise that bloomed and faded. She dug her teeth in deeper then, deep enough that Touka felt her skin snap under the pressure and blood seep before the wound closed. 

Touka hissed through closed teeth and grabbed Rize’s hair. She tugged and Rize pulled away. She came up with a smirk on her face and her bottom lip red with Touka’s blood. 

“You taste almost as good as a human, Touka,” Rize purred. 

Instead of replying, Touka yanked Rize down into a hard kiss. Rize twined her arms around Touka’s waist and used her grip to guide Touka back against her desk. Touka bumped into it; Rize pressed her back until Touka was forced to sit up on the desk and allow Rize between her legs. Their kisses were quick and brutal: Touka’s teeth pulling at Rize’s bottom lip, tasting the faint tang of her own blood, and Rize’s tongue insistent in Touka’s mouth. 

Rize dropped a hand from Touka’s waist and shoved it up under Touka’s skirt. She turned her palm up and grazed the outside of Touka’s panties with her fingertips, just teasing with the warmth of her hand, just letting Touka imagine what Rize wanted to do to her. Rize let her fingers ghost over Touka’s clit and then dip lower to where wetness was beginning to collect on her panties.  
“Hmmm,” Rize cooed against Touka’s mouth. “Do you want me to do something, Touka?” 

Touka wanted Rize’s fingers inside her, Rize’s tongue against her clit, but she wasn't about to admit it. She tugged Rize forward for another kiss just as Rize pressed her fingers against Touka’s clit through the fabric of her underwear. Touka couldn't help but twitch, and she felt Rize smile into the kiss. It was absolutely fucking infuriating.

Touka leaned back and pushed her hips up so she could pull off her underwear. She dropped it to the floor and eyed Rize, her gaze a challenge. Rize just smiled back, but then she pulled Touka forward to sit on the very edge of the desk and dropped down between Touka’s legs. She bit at the inside of Touka’s thighs, leaving red marks, and followed each bite with a drag of her tongue. Touka was shivering with anticipation as Rize trailed her bites up the inside of Touka’s thighs, until her mouth hovered over Touka’s clit. 

“What do you want, Touka?” Rize asked playfully, drawing back slightly. Rize wanted to tease her: it was clear that Touka wasn’t going to get what she wanted unless she asked for it. 

Fucking hell, Touka thought. She could feel her cheeks getting red.  
“Fuck me,” she mumbled.

“What was that?” Rize said with an evil little grin. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Touka hissed. She tipped her head back so she wouldn’t have to see the shit-eating expression that went along with Rize’s giggle. Then Rize’s tongue was against her clit and Touka’s thighs were shaking with the sudden pleasure. She let out a breath and closed her eyes. Rize’s tongue was hard and insistent against Touka’s clit. She dug her fingers into Touka’s hips almost painfully as she worked. Touka could feel moans threatening at her lips, but she wasn’t going to give Rize the satisfaction of hearing what effect she was having on Touka. 

Rize drew back from between Touka’s legs and Touka almost groaned with the loss of sensation. Rize kept her fingers digging into Touka’s skin as she stood up between Touka’s legs and licked her lips flirtatiously. 

“Like I said, you taste almost as good as a human,” Rize teased. Touka ignored her and grabbed one of Rize’s wrists. She pulled Rize’s hand away from her hip and shoved it under her skirt.

“Oh, so demanding, Touka,” Rize said with a smile. “What if that’s not how I want to fuck you?”

“Holy shit, please just shut the fuck up. You are so annoying,” Touka groaned. If Rize would just shut up and fuck her this whole ordeal would be much easier. 

Touka pushed herself off of the desk and stood. She looked up at Rize defiantly. If there was one skill Touka had mastered in her life it was looking pissed-off and defiant even when she was only tall enough to reach someone’s chin. 

“Wait, Touka,” Rize cooed. “I’ll be quiet, I promise,” she gently pushed a strand of Touka’s hair away from her face. She leaned in slowly for another kiss, letting Touka close the gap between them. They kissed slowly for a moment before Touka grew bored and picked up the pace again. 

“Fine,” Touka said, breaking the kiss. “How do you want to fuck me?” 

Rize grinned and, in response, unfurled the four strands of her kagune from her back. They waved in the air behind her. 

“What do you think?” she asked.

Touka kissed Rize, hard, and pushed her back towards the bed. Rize caught Touka’s shoulders and spun them around, then guided Touka back onto the bed. Rize pulled Touka’s skirt up around her waist and immediately began nipping at her throat. Touka shivered as Rize’s kagune stroked the inside of her thigh. She could feel its girth against her skin and she wanted to beg Rize to put it inside her already. Of course, she wasn’t actually going to do that. 

Rize took her time on Touka’s neck, her fingers entwined in Touka’s hair and gripping hard enough that the pain electrified Touka’s nerves. The tip of Rize’s kagune teased at Touka’s entrance and Touka tensed. Rize must have felt her tension, because she paused and lifted her head to look at Touka.

“Ready?” she asked, with surprising gentleness. 

“Yeah,” Touka relaxed despite the anticipation filling her entire body. Rize pushed the tip of her kagune inside of Touka and Touka sighed at the sensation. Rize pushed in deeper and Touka squirmed as the kagune widened. She closed her eyes and inadvertently let out a moan at the sensation of being filled. 

Rize began to stroke Touka’s body. She pulled Touka’s shirt over her head to reveal her bra, which Rize quickly unclipped and tossed to the side. Touka clung to Rize, her hands on Rize’s back, as Rize began to move the kagune in and out of her. Rize dipped her head down again and took Touka’s nipple in her mouth, sucking it, before moving on to bite at the soft skin of her breast. She bit and sucked at Touka’s chest in time with her thrusts until Touka’s entire body was trembling with the combination of pleasure and pain. Red marks peppered her breasts and her neck, slowly fading as Rize made new ones to replace them. 

“More,” Touka said in what she hoped was a demanding voice, but came out much breathier and more desperate than she had intended. 

“I think you should give me something, first,” Rize teased. She pulled her kagune away and Touka groaned at the emptiness. Rize took Touka’s hand from her waist and directed it up under her own skirt. Touka complied, eager enough to touch Rize in return, and without hesitation slipped her hand into Rize’s underwear and pressed two fingers inside of her. 

“A-aah,” Rize moaned at the sudden contact. Touka slowly massaged inside of Rize, feeling the warmth around her fingers. She withdrew her fingers and began to rub at Rize’s clit. Much to her satisfaction, Rize twitched and closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation. 

Without warning, Rize pushed her kagune back inside of Touka. 

“F-fuck,” Touka stuttered as she struggled to maintain the pace of her hand. Rize smiled wildly and moved her kagune more forcefully that she had before. Touka pushed her body down into every powerful thrust. She pressed her fingers back inside of Rize and matched the pace of Rize’s thrust, so the two of them were rocking against each other, both of them haven given up any attempt at silence. Touka gasped and moaned and Rize responded with even greater enthusiasm as they both neared orgasm. 

“I’m gonna c-come,” Touka managed, and Rize gasped in response, obviously close as well. “Fuck!” Touka exclaimed as her back arched up off the bed and she came. Rize didn’t slow her pace, continuing to move her kagune through Touka’s orgasm, so Touka kept her fingers moving until Rize tensed and shuddered above her.

Rize rolled off of Touka and onto the bed. She pulled her kagune back into her body like a cat retracting its claws. She arranged her body on the bed so she was lying on her side gracefully, looking at Touka. Unlike Touka, her clothes were still in place and her hair wasn’t even messy. 

“Did you have fun, Touka?” she asked with a sly grin. 

Touka fastened her bra and yanked on her shirt.

“Shut the fuck up, you’re not off the hook,” Touka snapped.


End file.
